As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems (IHS) may require a user to login to a session or resource, which may take a significant amount of time. For example, a user may be required to login to a network, operating system, application, server, client or the like. Long logon times affect user productivity. Login time may be consumed with initializing, loading, setup and/or allocation of sessions or resources. For example, login time may be consumed by loading an operating system environment, mapping hardware, and initializing applications. In some cases, users may logon to the IHS in shifts due to their work schedule, which may create a significant load on the IHS at the beginning of a shift. Furthermore, the IHS should be designed to carry this peak load. These long login times and multiple simultaneous login attempts may affect both user productivity and load on the IHS.